


Take My Whole Life

by xavier



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik Has Feelings, Feelings, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, POV Second Person, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavier/pseuds/xavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have sex to Elvis. Charles has feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Whole Life

A laugh is captured in a kiss as you collapse back onto the bed of a small hotel just on the outskirts of DC. Your arms are splayed out above you, lips reddened and blue eyes swimming with lust. There is a moment of pure, perfect silence as everything around you is captured and consumed by  _him_. “Perfection,” he whispers to you, a thumb running over your blushing cheek. You hold your breath, too scared to so much as exhale in fear you might ruin this. Whatever it is. You just know you want it to last forever.

** Wise men say only fools rush in  
but I can’t help falling in love with you. **

Just down the hallway you hear a record player crackle into action, recorded guitar strings muffled by the doors and walls but still audible. You laugh again. A laugh of disbelief because your heart is simply swelling and you can  _feel_ just how much he wants you. You’ve never felt wanted like this before and it’s just too much. You’re almost certain you would have cried if you hadn’t found his lips crushing against yours.

********Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can’t help falling in love with you.

Hands fumble. The teasing and the foreplay that would usually ensue are now lower down on both of your priorities. You don’t want to have sex tonight. You just want to exist in the same space at the same time. You just want to _be_.

********Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be.

That’s why as your bodies move together, sweat and groans filling the air, you decide that you will never let this man go. As your fingers drag along your back, tears now definitely in your eyes as you feel his mind, feel his admiration for you burning into you and setting your mind on fire, you know that this isn’t just sex. When did this stop being just sex? You moan again and he grins at you and you feel your whole body flutter.

When did you let him in?

When did you start _needing_ this? Needing him?

** Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
For I can’t help falling in love with you **

However, all thoughts escape you as he forces another gasp from you. You’re impaled now. Body and mind alike, you are completely at his mercy and you wouldn’t have it any way for as you feel pleasure ripple through your body, a ripple which turns to a wave, you feel it building inside him. Your lapping up all these thoughts, lapping up the way he looks at you as he gives into the sensation.

“I love you,” you murmur. And that’s enough for him to lose all control. He doesn’t return the thought in words but his head, his mind is simply radiating  _love._

_ I love you, Charles. _

********Like a river flows surely to the sea,  
Darling so it goes,  
Some things are meant to be.

You remember when those words used to mean something now. You look to the record player as you realise, in a crushing version of life that is your reality now, you may never hear him say that again. The liquor burns on the way down but you’re so numb. The whiskey is your anaesthetic. It stops your heart from feeling. Stops it from hurting.

You wish that as you listened to the record you didn’t think of him so fondly. You wish you hated him but you can’t do that. Despite everything you still wish that he would sneak into your bedroom in the dead of night – sometimes for sex. Sometimes for chess. Sometimes just to talk.

You wish that as you roamed the halls of this empty manor, far too big for only you and Hank that you didn’t see his ghost. You didn’t hear your name echoing through the corridors. You didn’t see him waiting by the fire of the library. You didn’t feel his hands on your hips as you make tea in the morning, stealing kisses before the other arose.

** Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
For I can’t help falling in love with you. **

You wish that, despite the fact he is long gone and probably doesn’t spare you so much a thought, that you weren’t still falling further and further in love with him.

** For I can’t help falling in love with you. **


End file.
